The present invention relates to Real Time Operating System (RTOS) timer scheduler mechanism, and more particularly, to an apparatus for performing timer management regarding a system timer scheduler service, and to an associated method.
According to the related art, the so-called RTOSs can be regarded as a class of operating systems (OSs) that are intended for real time-applications, where a real time application is typically known as an application that guarantees both correctness of result and the added constraint of meeting a deadline. In a conventional electronic device comprising a processor equipped with an RTOS timer scheduler service, some conventional scheduler timers (e.g. scheduler timer events, or scheduler events) can be utilized for timing control of applications or tasks. However, these conventional scheduler timers are typically implemented with software modules. As a result, some problems may occur. For example, the conventional scheduler timers may be unreliable in some situations due to their software-based characteristics. In another example, interference between the conventional scheduler timers may cause one of them to miss a deadline, and therefore, it seems unlikely that an application or task using the conventional scheduler timer that misses the deadline can be performed in time. Thus, a novel method is required for properly controlling operations regarding an RTOS timer scheduler service.